Hime Reicheru
by StellaLunamon
Summary: After three years, Lucemon is back and the digital world needs Takuya and company to help again. But what happens when Koji meets the new princess of the Digital world? KojiXOC! Some Takumi as well.
1. Prologue

Congratulations! You have stumbled upon my story. Hope you enjoy it! NOTE: This is the prologue, not the actual story!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Digimon, but I do own Reicheru and her spirits.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ We begin our tale in a castle of the digital world, where our heroes, the Frontier gang, last were. The fields are quiet. The towns are quiet. Everything is quiet……too quiet. Inside Ophanimon'__s castle a Li__lymon flew quickly through each corridor, looking for someone. On the third floor of the castle, she flew to the end of the hallway and opened the two tall wooden doors. "Princess Reicheru, there you are! I have urgent news for you." the Lilymon said bowing down. A girl with silky black hair and green eyes sat up in her throne. "_ sigh_ What now?" she asked. "It's Lucemon, he's come back!" The girl, Reicheru, immediately leapt out of her throne. "What?! That's impossible he was destroyed by-" "__Yes, yes, I know, the digidestined who possessed the ten Ancient Spirit's powers. Apparently he reincarnated into another digimon and is looking for you." "Me? Why me?" "I don't know, but Mistress Ophanimon gave me direct orders to get you out of the castle before he finds you!" She dragged__ the Princess out of the room, down to the first floor, and right outside to the front gate. A carriage was waiting for her. "I put clothes in your suitcase in the back of the carriage. All your make-up, jewelry and accessories are there, too. Wizardmon is going to take you to a safe place and you have to stay there until you get orders from Ophanimon. Are we clear?" "Yeah I think so." "Good. Just be safe and don't get into trouble! The last thing we need right now is for the Princess of the Digital World to die." "I'll be fine! You just have to hold down the fort while I'm gone." "Okay." "Oh, and one more thing." "Yeah?" "I__ need you to get some backup if Lucemon is alive again." __"Will do!"__ Reicheru got into the carriage and waved bye to Lilymon.__ It was the start of a new adventure._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

OK, so how did I do? I love reviews, good and bad, so review away!

Takuya: Okay, I wasn't in this chapter at all. What happened???

Me: I told you already Takki, this was the Prologue, not the actual story!

Takuya: Whatever….just submit your review so Sakura can go to sleep happy.

Me:8)


	2. Back To The Digital World

All right, chapter one is up! The frontier gang gets a message from a desperate digimon. Will they go to the digital world or not???

DISCLAIMER: I don't digimon, but I do own Reicheru and her spirits.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takuya was in the park sitting on a park bench, waiting for the gang to show up. He's now 15 years old and still wears his hat with his goggles. He wore his red jacket with a black shirt underneath. They were all going to go to a new restaurant that just opened up yesterday. It seemed fun at first, but everyone was late! At last Zoe came with the rest of the gang following behind her. "You guys are ten minutes late! Someone could be sitting at OUR table eating OUR food as we speak!" "Well excuse us, Takuya, but we at least wanted to look presentable. You do know this is one of those five star fancy restaurants, right?" Zoe asked. She was wearing a long lavender dress with her hair up in a bun. The rest of the boys were in either in suits or had on a long sleeve shirt with pants. "Oh…." Suddenly Takuya didn't feel like eating. "Aw, come on, Zoe. He doesn't look that bad!" Tommy said. "OK, can we please just go already?!" an irritated Koji asked. "Yeah, I think I can smell the food already!" J.P. said. "Then let's go." Koichi said, leading them towards the restaurant.

LE PETITE GARDEN RESTAURANT

"This is great!" Takuya said, cutting another piece of steak. "We should do this more often!" At that time, Zoe had gotten a call. "Hello?" "_Help!!!_" "Hello, who is this?" "_You are Zoe Orimoto, no?" "_Yeah, may I ask who's calling?" She stuck a spoon full of rice in her mouth. "_It's me, Kazemon!" _Zoe nearly choked. "Who is it?" Koji asked. "Kazemon!" The gang's eyes widened. "Kazemon, what's wrong, and how did you get my number?" "_It's a long story, but Lucemon has returned! Everything is horrible over here and one by one he's picking helpless digimon to be his slaves, if not he will destroy them. He already got poor Kumamon! I tried to stop him, but it was too late! The Digital Princess sent for you guys and says she wants you guys here ASAP." _"Wait, who's this digital princess?" "_Ah, that's right. You guys had already left when she came along. Ophanimon thought we should tighten our security, that there should be another__ addition to the digital heir. A girl appeared one day and she was declared Princess!" _"OK, I'll consult this with our group. Call in ten minutes." "_OK." _ She hung up her phone and turned to the guys. "So who wants to go on a field trip to the Digital World again?" "That was really Kazemon?" Koichi asked. "Yeah, and apparently a lot has changed since we left." "Like what?" Takuya asked anxiously. "Well, for starters, Lucemon is back on his rampage and has Kumamon and other digimon as his slaves." "WHAT???" they all shouted. The people around them gave them strange looks. "Yeah, and also there is a Digital Princess now, and she was the one who strongly requested us to go and save the digital world again." "Are you kidding me? We did all that hard work for nothing?" J.P. asked. "No, we learned a lot of things from our journey! There must've just been a flaw on how we got rid of Lucemon. The question is, are we going to the digital world or not?" Zoe asked. Everyone pondered this question until Takuya finally spoke up. "I'll go, but only if my team is there to back me up!" he said as he looked at his friends. "I'm definitely going!! I've got to save Kumamon!" Tommy said. "I guess we're going, too." Koji answered for Koichi and himself." "And I have to be there in case you guys get in trouble!" J.P. said with a big grin. "Then, I guess it's settled!" Zoe's phone rang. "Kazemon?" "_Well, what is your decision?" _"It's settled, we're all going over there!" "_Thank god! I'll open a portal for you." _"Kazemon, wait, we're at a rest-" But it was too late. A portal opened up in a corner of the restaurant, away from anyone who can see them. "All right, let's go before the waiter comes back with the bill!" One by one they stepped into the portal, not knowing how dangerous their mission was going to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…..did you guys like it? If you did, then I did my job!!! If you didn't, then I promise my next chapter will be better! Please R&R!

-Sakura


	3. Enter, StellLunamon!

Chapter three is now up! Takuya and co. finally arrive in the Digital World, only to encounter a foe. What could possibly happen?

DISCLAIMER: Me: Take it away Koji!

Koji: -walks in wearing a pink bunny suit- -sigh- Sakura does not own any part of Digimon, but she does own Reicheru and her spirits.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**---**-----

Our heroes landed in a strange dark forest that they have never been in before. They walked cautiously through the forest, trying to find an exit, but there was none. "Didn't we just pass that tree?" Takuya asked. "How should we know? They all look the same!" Zoe answered. "Guys, I'm scared. I want to go home!" Tommy shouted. "And I'm getting hungry!" J.P. groaned. They started arguing and shouting at each other until an angry Koji stepped in. "WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?!" They all stopped and looked at him. Koichi chuckled. "Look, we're not going to get out of here unless we all just calm down and think of which way to go from here." Takuya sighed. "Koji's right, we're already fighting and we haven't even seen Lucemon yet." "Well, now that we're all friends again, I say we should go left." Koichi said. "And I think you six should just stay where you are. If not you can kiss your lives goodbye!" a voice said. "Who's there?" Tommy asked scared. "Show yourself!" A dark figure came out of the shadows. He was short and he carried a hammer bigger than him. It was Grumblemon. "Grumblemon? Why do you look so-" "Evil? Yes, I know! Isn't it wonderful?? Lord Lucemon upgraded me so I could smash anyone who stands in his or my way." "In his way of what?" Zoe asked. "Taking over the world, of course! And you are my first victims of the day! Snake Eye Break!" Before they could even scream they turned to stone. "And now to finish you off! Seismic-" "Moon Staff!" a voice yelled. Grumblemon was thwacked in the back of his head with a long rod. He toppled over onto the ground and dug a hole. "You're lucky _she_ arrived, digidestined, or you would be gravel by now!" He jumped into the hole and never came back. The person with the rod touched every stone body which made them human again. "Wow, thank you for saving us….err…" Zoe thanked the person, but stopped when she saw it. It was a female half cat, half human digimon. She had huge brown eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair. She had cat ears and a tail. She wore a black tube top that only covered above her bellybutton area and black shorts and both had yellow stars and moons on them. Her black gloved hands held a long staff with a moon on the top. "You're welcome. I was actually following him when he disappeared in here, the Forest of Bewilderment." "Oh, well I'm Zoe; this is Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P., and Tommy." "My name is StellaLunamon, spirit of the night sky." "Wait, did you say spirit? As in one of the ten Ancient Spirits??" Takuya asked. "No! I wish, though. It's always been my dream to be an Ancient Spirit, but I'm just the princess's spirit, her good side." "So you know where the Princess is right now?" Koji asked. "Of course, silly! But why do you guys wanna know?" "We are the six digidestined. You know, three years ago, destroyed Lucemon with the help of the Ancient Spirits?" J.P. said. StellaLunamon's eyes widened. "OH! The princess has been waiting for you guys for, like…ever! I have to get you guys there ASAP!" "But, wait, you said you were the good side of the princess. So is there a bad side?" "Yeah, but you guys should know all of this. After all, everyone has two spirit sides!" "Really?" Zoe asked. But StellaLunamon was already walking away with the boys. She ran to catch up with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, another chapter over! If you haven't noticed by now, StellaLunamon is also my penname. When I first started watching Digimon Frontier, I created my own character that was based all on stars. StellaStar and LunaMoon in Italian. Thus StellaLunamon was born! Please R&R!


	4. Two Sides To Every Digimon

OK, before I continue on with the story, I apologize for updating so late, but I've had way too many things going on in my life right now, but I'm happy to say I'll be updating much more frequently. So, without further ado, Chapter Four: Two Sides To Every Digimon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of digimon, except for Reicheru and her "spirits".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you guys really don't know about having two side spirits?" StellaLunamon asked. "No. Is it with humans or digimon?" Zoe asked her. "It's only for digimon, but you guys are an exception. Since you are the digidestined and once had the ancient spirits in you, you are now considered digimon in the books, so you have two spirit sides as well. One, like me, is the light side. That side has a heart of pure goodness and usually takes orders from a higher digimon. The other side is the dark side. That side is very rebellious, obeys only the digimon they come from, and is usually a loner. The spirits from that side are very unique. Even though they are from the dark side, that doesn't mean they are evil. If the digimon they come from are good natured, then they are also good, but they keep to themselves. As for us, we can only be good, no matter what." "So, how can we see our sides?" Takuya asked. "It is very tricky to get them out of a body, especially for you guys since you are only _half _digimon. You sort of need to call them out. But to do that, you would need to know their names. The only way to know their names is by looking them up in Ophanimon's library." "So all of their names are in a book? But wouldn't that be dangerous, 'cause other digimon can just call them out." Koji commented. "Not necessarily. Only the 'owner' can call them out. Besides, why would another digimon want to do that? That just means there are two more digimon in the world." They continued walking in silence, the digidestined trying to absorb the information they have just gotten. Koichi broke the silence. "So, you said there's two of you, a dark side, right? What is she like?" "Hmm, it's very hard to describe her, but I can start with her name I guess. Her name is DarkAngelmon, can't get any simpler than that! Despite her name, she's definitely not evil, but she always looks down on me and says I'm annoying. -sighs- It's not my fault I'm so cheerful! But anyways, she's powerful, tall, unlike my small self, and has only one black wing. Let's just say her first time out of the Princess' body wasn't her best. Her element is Song and she's at peace when she plays her piano or flute. She can also sing her enemies to sleep, heal injuries, and has one attack that no one has ever seen. Legend has it since we came from the Princess, we must have one power that's above all others. The rumor is true, of course. The only thing is, if we use it, it would cost us our lives. It's our last resort, and can't use it unless the Princess is in trouble or if she asks us to use it." "How about the Princess; what's she like?" Koji asked. StellaLunamon stopped in her tracks and turned towards them. "The Princess…..to be honest, I have no idea how to describe her. I could describe her looks, though. Her human name is Reicheru Toshikata, or Rachel in English. She has a pale complexion, raven black hair, and the greenest eyes anyone has ever seen! Most of the digimon describe her as "beautiful" and "good-natured". I hope that helps somewhat. The rest you'll have to hear from her." They continued walking for what seemed like an eternity until StellaLunamon stopped once again. "What's wrong?" Zoe asked. StellaLunamon smiled. "We're here." "What are you talking about? This isn't a castle; it's just a flat land!" Takuya said. StellaLunamon ignored him. She took out her moon staff and tapped the earth with it a few times. A rumbling came from underneath their feet as a huge castle emerged from the ground. It was all white, with not a hint of dirt on it. Fountains sprouted from the ground and created a pathway to the tall two-door entrance. Stones were magically placed in the space between the two fountain rows. StellaLunamon turned to them again. "Welcome to _Getsuei _Castle, or as we call it, Reicheru's Manor." The six stared in awe at the castle looming over them. It had ten stories, with each window having gold curtains. There was only one curtain that was purple. StellaLunamon chuckled at their expressions. "Alright, let's get you guys inside. We're already late as it is." They snapped out of their gaze and followed her to the entrance of the castle/manor. She took out a key from behind her left cat ear and opened the doors. A light burned their eyes as they stepped in. The interior entrance was separated into sections. There was a grand ivory piano in the corner of the sitting section. The couches were made of a gold material, as were the armchairs. The floor was made of white tiles. The room was very…clean. StellaLunamon walked in casually and said "hi" to all the Floramon running around. The digidestined were still trying to adjust to their surroundings when StellaLunamon explained to them why all these Floramon were here. "The Princess chose the Floramon species to be her servants, but she treats each one as if they were her own children. They're constantly waiting on her hand and foot." she explained. They walked towards a hallway with thousands of pictures hanging on the walls. "The throne room is right over there." She pointed to a door at the end of the picture hallway. . "Are you guys ready to meet her? Not like you have a choice, but…" They all nodded. "Okay, here we go!" She glided to the throne room, opening the door for the other six…….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo, another chapter completed! A little tidbit for you readers: _Getsuei _in Japanese means _moonlight_, so it's Moonlight Castle in English. The name is very important later on, so remember that! Please leave a review, and if there's anything in the story so far you would like to comment about, please mention it and I'll make the next chapter better! Ciao!

Sakura


End file.
